The Wutainese Chocobo
by Adrastia
Summary: Reeve's monotonous workday takes an exciting turn when Elena, the newest edition to the Turks, pays him a visit and pulls him into a plot to overthrow Shinra and turn the planet into one big hippie commune ruled by Dyne! Somewhat one sided ReevexElena


_Notes_

This fic was thought up on a whim. It's an absurd and ridiculous tale of hippie radicals, espionage and intrigue! Well maybe not **that** exciting but it should still be an enjoyable ride. The plot goes from extreme to extreme without a lot of background information.

There are only scenes with Reeve present. And they are only from the point of view of Reeve thinking, speaking and being spoken to. That is, other than the benign narrative that only serves to tie the dialogue together and add atmosphere. This way the reader only knows as much as Reeve does. And that's all they will ever know. Mwahahahahaha!!

Ahem! Anywaiz…

The plot is as follows: Reeve is having a typical, boring workday. He needs some excitement! That's when **she **comes in. It's Elena and she needs Reeve's help. Apparently just as much as he needs hers. For unbeknownst to Reeve, he is a key pawn in a hippie radical plot to overturn the government and turn the planet into one big hippie commune.

I think there's a certain feel of a modern take on old detective movies. It's not entirely like that because there aren't any detectives. But I think you'll see what I mean when you read it.

And these notes have gone on long enough…

* * *

**The Wutainese Chocobo**

Part One: And so it begins…

* * *

It was a typical workday for Reeve Tuesti. He was in his office, sitting behind his cluttered desk, doing seemingly endless amounts of paperwork. He was tired, hungry and bored out of his mind. He needed some excitement right now. Something, anything to break the monotony of everyday office life. All too soon Reeve would learn to regret that wish.

Reeve was reaching for another paper from his inbox, which was at current calculations stacked about two feet high, when his secretary buzzed in.

"Sir," she began. "There's a woman here who wishes to see you."

Reeve's eyes widened. "Oh really? What's her name?"

The secretary paused for a minute then began speaking again. "She refuses to say, sir."

Reeve smiled. "Hmm... A mystery woman eh? Sounds exciting..."

"What was that sir?" The secretary asked through the intercom.

"Umm... What does she look like? In case I might know her."

"Well," the secretary replied. "She's petite, blonde, sharply dressed, rather pretty..."

Reeve folded his hands and looked up at the ceiling. "Thank you god!"

"Sir, she is demanding to see you immediately. What should I do?"

Reeve grinned. "Let her in please."

"Very well sir. I'm sending her in now."

Reeve rubbed his hands together, grinning lustfully. "This is just like Penthouse Forum..."

He then heard the doorknob begin to turn and quickly straightened his tie and smoothed back his hair. If it was a pretty blonde who needed to see him immediately then he had to look good.

She came in. Quickly closing the door behind her. "Mr. Tuesti? I need to talk to you."

Reeve was awestruck. She was beautiful. She had an sweet, innocent look that was intermingled with tough professionalism. It set him on fire. It was love at first sight. And it took all of his effort not to turn bright red and stumble over his words when he greeted her.

"Please, miss, call me Reeve," he said, motioning to the chair in front of his desk. "Would you care to sit down?"

She sat down without delay and stared sternly and seriously in his direction. "Very well, Reeve. Let's cut to the chase. My name is Elena and-"

"Elena, Elena...," Reeve interrupted, mulling the name over in his head. "Your name is familiar somehow..."

Elena sighed, annoyed. She spoke sternly. "Please do not interrupt me, Reeve. This is very important and you must listen carefully to every word I say. To quickly answer your inquiry, I am the newest addition to the Turks. I only joined about a week ago under circumstances that we will discuss later. Now I'm afraid we must move on because I do not have much time."

_"So bossy and direct," _Reeve thought, closing his eyes and grinning. _"Mmm... I like that. I sure wouldn't mind being ordered around by her some more..."_

Reeve was quickly snapped out of his fantasy by an irate Elena who banged her fist upon his desk, causing him to jump in his chair. Startled, he quickly composed himself. "Sorry, Elena," Reeve apologized, grabbing for an excuse that wasn't really a lie. "I didn't get much sleep."

Elena ignored him and continued on, still slightly annoyed. "I'll try to keep it simple for now since you aren't privy to the entire situation and I still need to test the waters of my trust in you. Are you familiar with the FDA?"

"The Food and Drug Administration?"

Elena rolled her eyes in annoyance. "No Reeve! The Free Dyne Army!"

Reeve was confused. "What on earth is-"

Elena interrupted his question, answering it before he was through asking. "Haven't you been paying attention to the news lately? All of this terrorist activity caused by a an environmental extremist group called AVALANCHE?"

Reeve nodded. "They've already destroyed two reactors, causing injuries and mako poisoning to hundreds of people. And then there was the Sector 7 pillar incident...," Reeve added with some difficulty. "So many casualties..."

Elena nodded in turn. "It's good to see that you have been paying attention. I guess you can do your job after all."

"Thanks!" Reeve grinned happily, hoping this meant that the sexy and mysterious blonde might be interested in him. "But what Does AVALANCHE have to do with the FDA?"

Elena rolled her eyes again, irritated with Reeve's lack of knowledge despite his familiarity with the person she was after. She banged her fist on his desk to accentuate each syllable as she spoke it. "Reeve, AVALANCHE is just a front for the FDA!"

Reeve jumped in his seat again. This woman could be scary. This was really getting hot. "I- I didn't know."

"Well now you do, "Elena answered. The FDA is the real threat. They are just using the name AVALANCHE to deter attention from their real cause. Freeing Dyne!"

"Dyne... Dyne...," Reeve repeated. "Sounds somewhat familiar. I think there was a documentary on the History Channel about him. But I was too tired to stay up and watch it."

"Well you should have," Elena said tiredly. "That way I wouldn't have to waste all this time clueing you in to what the FDA is all about."

"Sorry...," Reeve apologized. He felt like he had failed to impress Elena and was losing out on his chance to score with her.

"Moving along," Elena began, ignoring Reeve's apology. "Dyne was an anti-government radical who started a hippie commune full of like minded burnouts. Their plan was to overthrow the so-called 'fascist' government and establish a free love community across the globe. But in actuality Dyne was just a crazy man with a gun-arm who felt no self worth unless he had control over people. His radicals were willing to follow him to the grave if they had to. After a botched attempt to take over a small town near the mountains-"

Reeve interrupted. "When was this?"

Elena rolled her eyes once more. "Corel village? 1967?"

Reeve just shook his head, perplexed. "The summer of love?"

"That's what they wanted you to think, Reeve!" Elena shouted. "It's all part of their plan! Now listen carefully, Reeve. Yesterday, when you were approached by Rude and Reno about Tseng-"

Reeve shook his head. "I don't believe I spoke with them yesterday, actually."

Elena let out an annoyed sigh. "Never leave a couple of rookies to do a professional's job!"

Reeve was confused. "I thought you were the rookie?"

"You just don't know anything do you, Reeve?"

Reeve shook his head yet again. "I guess not..."

"Well I guess in a way that's why I chose you. Well that and your familiarity with Tseng."

"What does any of this have to do with Tseng?" Reeve asked, more confused than ever.

"It has everything to do with Tseng! Tseng is a high ranking general in the FDA. He infiltrated Shinra several years ago. Since then he's worked his way up to head Turk. By gaining leverage in Shinra, Tseng hopes to be able to initiate Operation Keystone and obtain the coveted Wutainese Chocobo!"

Reeve was once again very confused. "What does this Operation Keystone and this... Wutainese Chocobo is it? What do they have to do with the FDA?"

Elena looked about ready to explode. She leaned forward and grabbed Reeve by his tie, pulling him towards her. Their faces were just inches apart. Reeve gasped, his heart pounding. A warm rush ran through his body. _"If there is a god I implore you, please, please allow this woman to sexually assault me right now!" _Reeve thought to himself ecstatically.

Unfortunately for Reeve he was not to become the prey of a needy woman this afternoon.

"This is serious business, Reeve!" Elena replied sternly with a choking grip on Reeve's tie. "You really have no idea what Tseng has in store for you? He's really kept you in the dark hasn't he?" Elena suddenly released Reeve's tie. He fell back into his chair gasping for breath.

"I guess it's not your fault really...," Elena sighed. "I was just hoping that you'd actually be in the loop here. At least by a little. But anyway, I really must be going Reeve. Don't worry about our conversation being overheard by Tseng. I had your office checked for bugs last night. We have allies here on the cleaning staff."

Elena then put a business card down on Reeve's desk. "You will be meeting me and my associates at this location at 6 pm sharp tomorrow evening. Come alone and do not be late! Destroy this business card as soon as you've memorized the address. And I swear, Reeve... if you breathe a word of this to anyone, anyone at all I will be forced to take you out. And I don't mean on a date."

And with that Elena walked out the door leaving Reeve infatuated and thoroughly intrigued.


End file.
